The invention provides a convenient carry handle for a marine propeller. The invention also provides an emergency spare propeller kit for a marine drive.
In a marine drive, it is desirable to carry a spare propeller in the event of damage to the main propeller. However, the cost and weight of an extra propeller may be objectionable. It is known in the art to provide plastic or the like propellers, including floating propellers, which are lightweight and less costly than a regular metal propeller. The plastic propeller is not as rugged as a metal propeller. An advantage of the plastic propeller is that it floats, which facilitates changing of propellers in the middle of the lake. It is also known to include a metal insert in the hub for spline strength.
The present invention provides a convenient carry handle for a marine propeller. The present invention also provides a spare propeller kit which is particularly convenient to transport and stow in a boat, ready for use. The convenience of the kit encourages its usage, so that the boat operator will have a spare on hand and not be stranded in the middle of the lake.